1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to security devices for securing spare tires. In particular, the invention relates to security devices for securing a spare tire mounted on a hoist having a hoist shaft accessible through an opening in the bumper.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,287, issued Apr. 6, 1993, to McClary, shows a device for securing a spare tire mounted on a hoist having a hoist shaft accessible through an opening in the bumper. The device includes a locking shaft extending from the end of the hoist shaft to the opening in the bumper. The device also has a padlock inserted through a hole in the locking shaft for preventing the removal of the locking shaft from the hoist shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,995, issued Jan. 7, 1992, to Appelbaum, discloses another device for securing a spare tire. The device includes a locking shaft extending from the hoist shaft to near an opening in the bumper. A lock attached to the end of the locking shaft extends through the opening in the bumper to prevent removal of the locking shaft. The other end of the locking shaft inserts into the end of the hoist shaft.
One problem with prior art security devices has been that they do not prevent the rotation of the locking shaft. If rotation of the locking shaft is not prevented, a person can use a wrench or a pair of pliers to rotate the locking shaft, and with it the hoist shaft. If the hoist shaft can be rotated, the spare tire can be lowered from its protective position under the bed of the truck, and the purpose of the locking shaft has been defeated.